Various winter activities have been developed over the past few decades. A lot of those activities consist in making just about anything slide. That can include inflatable inner tubes, carpets make of smooth plastic. A favorite is the inflatable dinghy. Theses crafts need a lot of maintenance and are costly to begin with. Moreover, they were not designed for use on snow and are therefore not very controllable. There is room from improvement in that field.